federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - June, 2375
This page chronicles posts #2421-2580 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2375. *CP - May, 2375 *CP - July, 2375 USS Fenrir Plots First Week In hopes of bothering TOKAR YVINE even more, CORBAN MADDIX explains to him that Naryanna is missing. Finally, NORAH is back on the Fenrir and safe, talking to CORBAN about her experience and hoping to not get overly emotional. NARYANNA talks to MARCUS WOLFE about Tokar, giving her some time with Yvine to say their goodbyes. MARCUS finally confronts ALYN about everything, realizing she is losing it as she continues to talk to a J’PEL who isn’t there. EBEN DORR is happy to have NARYANNA back and tells her that when he visits her in her quarters. NARYANNA continues to have some stress over the situation and wakes up in the middle of the night with EBEN there to help her through it. CORBAN finally confronts ALYN about everything she did and accuses her of stabbing him in the back for what she did to Norah only to have her go into another rampage started by fake J’PEL. When PATRICK REESE can’t take any more of ALYN’s screaming, he calls CORBAN to go something about it and they get JULIAN BASHIR to sedate her. When NARYANNA is able to see TOKAR one more time, they talk and he tells her he will be leaving her his estate on Delta IV. NARYANNA finally confesses to EBEN that she had sex with Tokar and he gets surprisingly mad because he realizes he likes her. Cardassia Plots First Week When ALYN GARDNER starts to hallucinate, she sees J’PEL and they get into an argument about how she got into this situation and just wants to go home. When NARYANNA U’ZOTTI is approached by MARET BROCA who is going to interrogate her, ERON BERN stops things as mCORAT DAMAR announce the rebellion. After saving Nary, ERON and mCORAT save NORAH DANEILS from her own interrogation. With NARYANNA, mCORAT takes AMITY DAMAR, ALYN GARDNER with ARDEN to prompt them to escape. In KAI CEVDAK’s quarters, she and DURAS VENIK have sex just in case they aren’t able to see each other again. In the shuttle to safety, AMITY and HAYDEN DAMAR talks to NARYANNA about going home and they are going to be safe. When NORAH wakes up, she talks to NARYANNA about their experience and how to cope with Tokar once they get home. mCORAT broadcasts to the entire quadrant that the Cardassian people have rebelled and are now allies with the Federation. ALYN continues to have her hallucinations of J’PEL and becomes violent with herself. Second Week When the new rebellion underway, ERON BERN is trying to find out who is loyal to who and takes over the position of OZARA DARIN (BRIK) who is more than annoyed he is running things. At the resistance camp, ELIM GARAK meets with dAELA VAYLEN and AELA VAYLEN finding the whole situation to be rather fascinating. When ERON goes to see QUESTA perform, he has one too many drinks as Legate MARET BROCA attempts to distract him. When ERON comes too he is confused but has a conversation with Legate GORIS who explains he is leaving for a “vacation.” In the rebel camp, GARAK and mDAMAR talk about the death of Goris in a big mission, as well as the defeat of 500 000 Cardassians and how they are going to win this fight. When VERAL DOSRI and EITHNE FARAS talk about their mission, she tries to bond with him again but all he has is loathing and self-hatred. Third Week After ERON BERN hears about Goris’ death and the loss of so many troops, he seeks out QUESTA who appears to have been assaulted. She explains that Broca took her daughter MADI DAMAR and is now missing. MARAT BROCA has a conference with WEYOUN as they plan some of their next battles against the Federation and the Cardassian rebels. Separated by the war, KAI CEVDAK and DURAS VENIK share a sexy communication before shit hits the fan. DURAS, then runs into CHIANA T’KARMA and they talk about Kai, as well as flirting but he turns her down. At Chin’toka, there is the final show down between the Dominion, Federation and her allies with the Cardassians. This battle ends the Dominion War (June 20, 2375). In retaliation for their loss, the Dominion bombs Larkarian City. CYDJA DAMAR and Grandma Bern are trapped in their house as it collapses. OZARA BRIK is close to QUESTA when the attack happens and protects her as they manage to escape the Jem’Hadar coming after them. mCORAT DAMAR dies in the rebellion. Fourth Week When DURAS VENIK arrives to the planet to find it in shambles, he finds KAI CEVDAK and is more than happy to see she is alive and well, albeit bloody. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week When YAEL HANNAH arrives to the station, she talks to CATHASACH UNA, thinking maybe she could convert him to the ways of the Pah-Wraiths. EZRO DAX sends a message to MARCUS about the wraith people praising the death of Jadzia so he would be aware of it. QUARK even gets in on the action and talks to YAEL CAMDEN about the idea of paying him and his people to leave and he considers it. QUARK hopes to impress EZRI and talks to her about the deal. EZRI and CATHASACH are in a lift together when CAMDEN confronts them, talking about the wraiths. Later, CATHASACH confronts CAMDEN about what he did and they get into a deeper disagreement. When CAMDEN talks to HANNAH about the money, it is revealed he is possessed and they have plans to murder Marcus. CAMDEN finally gives QUARK his answer, refusing to take the money. When ARDEN arrives to the station, he explains to QUARK he is from a planet in the Gamma Quadrant named Tsuri and they see people auras instead of visible light. CATHASACH begins to have strange nightmares about a previous host named Polrat who is haunting him. When ARDEN is on the Promenade, he runs into P’AU ZOTOH ZHAAN and is shocked when he realizes she is a talking plant. ARDEN goes to his quarters but his replicater is broken so KATAL T’KASSUS fixes it and he is amazed. CAMDEN finally is able to see MARCUS and warns him that a second coming is well...coming. KATAL finally sees AMITY DAMAR since she left for Prime and they have a brief discussion. CATHASACH talks to EZRI about his nightmare, not knowing what it could’ve been from. When JULIAN gets Alyn to the infirmary, he finds out with more proof that she was responsible for getting ALLYSANN KNIGHT pregnant by giving her fertility injections instead of birth control. Realizing ALYN has a brain tumour which is the case of her strange behaviour; JULIAN operates and saves her life. ALLYSANN talks to BRYCE WREN about the news and he tries to process what everything meant. ANJOL (DUKAT) arrives to the station and informs CAMDEN that the time for Restoration is soon at hand. BENJAMIN SISKO reveals to EZRI that he is getting a promotion to Admiral and wants her to come with him to the ceremony. CATHASACH finally gets concerned enough to bring up his dreams to JULIAN to get to the bottom of what is going on. When ALYN wakes up, JULIAN explains everything to her about what happened and she is shocked, but feeling better. Second Week When EZRI DAX hears that CATHASACH UNA is getting more concerned about his memories, she suggests he go through the Zhain’tara. When JAMES MUNROE is on the Promenade, YAEL HANNAH approaches him to work in an art class but tells him he was inspired by the Wraiths. SYBILKNIGHT arrives to the station and runs into SHAWN MUNROE with JAMES and REBECCA MUNROE on the promenade as they talk. EZRI gets Julian to help her bring more memories of Joran to the surface to learn about that part of herself in order to help Una, but MARCUS WOLFE is more than skeptical. SYBIL arrives to the sickbay to try and find her daughter but runs into JULIAN BASHIR and they talk. SYBIL randomly shows up to the school and talks to KEIKO O’BRIEN about enrolling one of her kids. BRYCE WREN seeks out ALYN GARDNER and explains he accepts her apology because she wasn’t acting as herself due to a medical issue. New character CLARA GRACE arrives from Diluria as an Ambassador to the station and CATHASACH is there to show her around. EZRI seeks out CATHASACH with Joran personality at the fore front as he talks about his own experiences as she flirts with him just to cause trouble. EBEN DORR confronts NARYANNA U’ZOTTI about still seeing Tokar in the brig and explains she should just stop seeing him. ARDEN runs into EZRI and talks to her, confused when her aura has changed and he notices the other personalities within. BRYCE visits ALYN again, this time bringing her a plant before talking about ways to help her people. CORBAN MADDIX has some guilt that he didn’t see Alyn being a danger and tells NORAH DANIELS that he feels responsible for her almost dying. To cheer up ALLYSANN KNIGHT, JULIAN brings her on a bike ride through Paris in the holodeck. WINN ADAMI is on the station and talks to BENJAMIN SISKO there to get rid of the Pah-Wraith followers, only to get a vision from them and is confused. MIXIE BRIDGES meets with QUARK once more in the bar to try and convince him that she is who she said she was. JULIAN continues to have fun with ALLYSANN in the holodeck, this time with a James Bond program. WINN runs into ANJOL (DUKAT) and is convinced that her true calling involves the Wraiths. YAEL CAMDEN talks to HANNAH about the upcoming events in hopes of getting the reckoning started and the wraith moves from him to her. Now free, CAMDEN seeks out MARCUS WOLFE who gets BRYCE to put a trace on Hannah. Finding her, CAMDEN confronts HANNAH as she has zeroed in on JAMES once more and the pulse sends the wraith out. When CLARA is playing her flute on the station, EZRI as Joran hears and goes over to her, asking for a duet and flirting which confuses the Ambassador. EZRI as Joran, seeing a change to take over everything contacts one of his old friends named Drik and tries to arrange a way to leave the station. ALYN gets a visit from CORBAN who has heard of the tumour and they kind of make amends but he isn’t altogether forgiving. EBEN finally has had enough and confronts TOKAR, explaining to him that Nary is no longer going to see him and cutting ties. NORAH DANIELS is upset when she gets a communication that her father is dying and CORBAN attempts to comfort her. ALLYSANN gets upset when she finds out how often BRYCE is going to see Alyn and they get into an argument about it. OREX MKELL looks for a change in his work and asks BENJAMIN if he could switch to security which he agrees if Odo does as well. BRYCE seeks out ALYN after his argument and the two of them talk about the past before they have some make up sex. ANJOL (DUKAT) starts to work WINN more with some nasty sex before bringing up the idea of opening the Kosstomojin. EZRI has a counselling session with REGINALD BARCLAY before Joran comes out and makes things awkward. When Drik gets to the station, EZRI convinces SHAWN to have the Trill host go into him as part of the ritual and is taken over by Joran. Now possessed SHAWN (JORAN) seeks out CLARA as a male and puts the moves on her before playing some more duets together. JULIAN finally finds the cure for he disease Section 31 infected Odo with and informs BENJAMIN. MARCUS calls CORBAN to his office and explains they are all deploying to Cardassia for a big battle. When SHAWN (JORAN) and CLARA get together again, they finally have sex and he explains he so badly wants to just live his life and move on. NARYANNA and EBEN talk about the upcoming mission and he implores her to remain behind because of her experience with the Cardassians. EBEN, hoping to make her stay, talks to CORBAN and he agrees to relieve her of duty and remain on DS9. Third Week When OREX MKELL and KEIKO O’BRIEN get together for coffee, he offers to defend her honour against Miles before gossiping about Shawn and his lack of wedding ring. KATAL T’KASSUS tries to bond with ALYN GARDNER and tells her that she can one day get over the embarrassment of her strange choices. MILES O’BRIEN is in Quarks when MIXIE BRIDGES confronts him about his behaviour and they get into an argument. EZRI DAX finds it strange that she has no memories of things and talks to OREX about it in hopes of figuring where Joran went. CATHASACH meets with Damek Dai who is a best friend so close he is like a brother and he meets his girlfriend Onya. EZRI DAX talks to QUARK about her missing memories and how she would like Joran back, even if he was a strange influence. KATAL goes to the holodeck with MARLON NADIS, MARCUS, EZRI and BELVERANNA to have a late birthday party and a ‘pre launch’ party. EBEN DORR talks to BRYCE WREN and REGINALD BARCLAY about something when one of their experiments goes wrong and they are all rendered invisible to everyone else in a subspace bubble. Now invisible, BRYCE goes to get help from ALLYSANN KNIGHT only to find her getting kissy with JULIAN BASHIR. When SHAWN MUNROE (JORAN) starts to reject the host, he has an accident, prompting CLARA GRACE to bring him to the infirmary with JAMES MUNROE helping out. Practicing for the battle, CORBAN MADDIX goes to the holodeck with TH’MATAKLAHN to see what his skills are like. When SHAWN (JORAN) wakes up, he is saddened when he finds out CLARA doesn’t have much of a life span left to live. BRYCE seeks out ALYN who thinks he is dead and she grieves for him while he watches. WINN ADAMI finally gets the Kosstamojin open and ANJOL (DUKAT) kills a Vedek to hide the secret. Having a meeting about Cardassia, MARCUS and CORBAN discuss what is going to happen with J’PEL and PATRICK REESE only to have Reese bring up his major objections to working with Th’Mat. JAMES goes to school distracted and finally tells KEIKO about how strange his father has been acting which makes her concerned. KEIKO seeks out SHAWN (JORAN) who just tells her to look after the kids herself if she doesn’t like his methods. OREX goes to help KEIKO with MOLLY O’BRIEN, KIRAYOSHI O’BRIEN, REBECCA MUNROE and JAMES now she is looking after them. KEIKO seeks out CLARA who is shocked Terran children are such hard work since her species would be near death at their ages. CLARA then confronts SHAWN (JORAN) about it and expresses that he needs to talk to his children to sort things out. SHAWN (JORAN) goes to KEIKO and talks to her with REBECCA there only to insult her and get a slap in the face. With BRYCE, EBEN and REGINALD trying to find out how to fix things, they realize ARDEN can see them via their auras and he offers to help. When Keiko calls security on SHAWN (JORAN), OREX is there to answer it and goes after the man to take him to the infirmary. Once there, OREX explains to KEIKO, JAMES, and REBECCA that NARYANNA discovered he has another brain wave inside of him which he called Joran. ARDEN continues to help BRYCE, EBEN and BARCLAY as he offers to communicate with the others and get more help. Finally, ALYN is able to help with OREX to get BRYCE, EBEN and REGINALD free of the subspace bubble and back to normal space. New characters VALIN PHOENIX and PETER PHOENIX meet with OREX who shows them to their quarters. Fourth Week Now that the war is over, MARCUS WOLFE and CORBAN MADDIX are back at the station and Maddix asks Marcus to marry him and Norah. MARCUS then talks to EZRI DAX and explains even if the war is over, he feels uneasy because Sisko and Dukat are both missing. New character CADENCE DAINKEN arrives to the station after feeling safe now the war is over and is visited by DATA who is knows her from some events in the past. Once on the station, CADENCE runs into an old species known as the Adalites and talks to Abayomi-Uzuri-Faizah, realizing she knows of him because of her connection to Yeerks back in the 20th century. New character VALA PHOENIX talks to DENORIAN THAY ab out her abilities as a ½ Betazoid and how she never really learned how to hone them. VALA then runs into CORBAN at Quarks and he heavily flirts with her despite almost getting ready to marry. SHAWN MUNROE (JORAN) is in the brig when CLARA GRACE goes to see him, imploring him to go back to Ezri while OREX MKELL explains what is going on. Once Joran has left, CLARA and SHAWN talk now he is himself and offer to be friends. With CLARA ready to leave back to her home planet, she talks to EZRI and in a way Joran, wishing them the best. MARCUS calls PATRICK REESE into his ready room and explains that now Sisko is missing they need a new commander for the USS Defiant and Reese is more than happy to accept. BRYCE WREN talks to ALYN GARDNER and explains that he is officially over Ally and wants to be with Alyn instead. KATAL T’KASSUS talks to T’POK who tried to sacrifice himself in the final battle and she warns him to stop being so heroic. CORBAN and VALA get together and have a drunk night out as he gets more and more sexually frustrated. KIRA NERYS calls BRYCE to her office in Ops as she is struggling to work things out and promotes him to Chief of Science. KATAL and MARCUS get together to go to the firecaves in an attempt to find out what happened to Sisko. MIXIE BRIDGES seeks out QUARK who now believes she is who she says she is and agrees to be her financial advisor. BRYCE then talks to MARLON NADIS giving him a promotion to Lieutenant to help him run the Social Science aspect of things. EBEN DORR talks to REGINALD BARCLAY and explains he would like him to keep an eye on Naryanna. DATA finishes up his time on the station but suggesting to DENORIAN that he could help Cadence with some therapy. VALA talks to BRYCE and explains she is now running a daycre and is happy to get to know him. KIRA talks to REESE about the Romulan’s still wanting Derna as a base, while she discusses the idea of the Bajoran’s entering into the Federation. REESE then runs into TH’MATAKHLAN and has more than a little distaste for the Jem’Hadar. DENORIAN finds CADENCE and introduces himself to her in hopes of helping out as Data had suggested. #06 June, 2375 2375 #06 2375 #06